


shouldn't play with dead things

by CheezPleez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Halloween, Not Canon Compliant, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: when a party in a grave yard on Halloween doesn't end well they are forced to ask Dr. Strange for help what they don't realize is that their recklessness can hurt others too.





	shouldn't play with dead things

“So let me get this straight,” Strange said pinching the bridge of his nose, “You went to a monster party in the catacombs of a cemetery where you had to sign your name in blood and you DIDN’T think something even a little bad was going on?” they shook their heads. “Uh huh” Steve walked by with his cup of coffee and stopped before he could say anything Nat gave him a glare that even he understood meant death. Nat, Bucky and Clint sat or in Bucky’s case floated on the couch. They apparently crashed the wrong party and were now cursed to be their costumes. Nat was now a cat person and Clint was stuck as Frankenstein's monster. Bucky went as a ghost and a ghost is what hovered at the couch. Steve Scratched his head. “I thought Sam went with you, where is he?” Clint rolled his eyes “He bailed the minute we had to sign in blood.”   
“Well at least someone was smart.”  
“Oh come on we thought it was just someone being a bit edgy and spooky for Halloween. How were we supposed to know this would happen.”

“Didn’t your parents teach you not to sign your name in blood no matter how cool it was”  
“Um… I’m and orphan”  
“I was raised by a circus that's just a Tuesday.”  
“Maybe my parents did but that's was like a hundred years ago soooooo yea i might have forgotten. All things considered this isn’t too bad. I mean sure I can’t really feel anything anymore but hey at least no one can kill me I’m already dead!”  
He groaned and sat in the chair. “I’m sure we can fix this but it will take me time. This is the only time I am fixing a mess like this for you. You all should really know better. If it happens again you can find another sorcerer.”

Bucky scoffed “Come on we didn’t honestly think ghosts and spooks were real and having a party in a graveyard.” Steve crossed his arms. “Bucky, you were there when we met Dracula, Thor is a god, you’ve seen the things Wanda can do and you met a talking raccoon. Why on earth would you doubt something like that?!?” He shrugged “A man’s gotta have limits”   
“I’m off to find out who or better yet what did this. Don’t go anywhere.” He turned and left through the portal he opened. Clint looked over at Bucky. “So I wonder if you can do the things that actual ghosts are able to do.” He cocked his head “Oh? Like what?”  
“Possess people for starters” Natasha said as she got a devilish grin on her face that revealed the sharp teeth she was now sporting. Clint’s eyes went wide. “Nat you are absolutely evil...I like it.”

Bucky having already figured out what they had planned moved over to where Steve was sitting with his coffee and his sketchbook. He looked over his shoulder to find he was drawing a caricature of the three of them on the couch being scolded by Strange. “Nice.” he said sarcastically over his shoulder causing Steve to jump. “Jeez Buck don’t do that.” He smiled “oh no I almost gave the old man a heart attack!”He just rolled his eyes and went back to his drawing. Nat looked over at them. “Well? Do it” she mouthed at him silently. He took a “breath” and walked right into Steve. After a few seconds and what looked like convulsions Steve stood up. A little wobbly at first but then he marched over to them and in a mocking tone that was clearly Bucky imitating him, he began to lecture them about going to strange parties and doing weird things. They carried on for a few minutes. Clint and Nat were in hysterics. Bucky suddenly felt like he was being ripped away as Steve fell to his knees and began to vomit on the floor. “Uh-oh. Fun's over.” Clint said as the went over to him. He was clammy and sweating. When he rolled over onto his back his breathing ragged,he sat up and they could see he was visibly shaking as he looked over at them. “What the hell?” he sounded more scared than confused. “Steve we didn’t think it would hurt you we were just having some fun.” He shook his head “that was far from fun Nat.” 

She and Clint helped him off the floor. He was still pale and shaky even though it had been over 10 minutes since the incident ended. “You don’t look so good Steve. Do you need me to get you anything?” He shook his head “I just need to sit a minute.” Bucky was keeping his distance now. He didn’t think he could honestly hurt him. Clint looked over to where he stood. “Whoa shit! Your solid again!” Nat looked up at him. “How?!?” Bucky looked himself up and down. Sure enough he was solid but not quite back to normal. Clint was looking back and forth between he and Steve. “Oh my god….. you ...and him...but...oh..my ...god” Nat put a hand on his shoulder “Use your words Clint.”   
“I think he just sucked the life outta Cap! We gotta get Strange back here. We messed up we messed up. This is bad.” Clint was beginning to panic which was making all of them uneasy as he stomped around Steve’s apartment. “OK you gotta take it easy you are freaking us all out and I do mean all of us.” They tried every method of contacting Strange but they couldn’t get through and Steve was getting worse. All they could do at this point was wait and hope he could fix whatever they did. 

After an hour or so Strange returned. “I have found a way to fix this.” He stopped when he saw that Bucky was now somewhat solid. “What did you do?” Nat tapped his shoulder. “We thought it would be funny if he possessed Steve but we messed up horribly.” He saw Steve sitting in the chair. He was pale and clammy and barely breathing. “You’re damn right you did.” He looked at Bucky. “Congrats you managed to create the beginning stages of a ghoul. Thankfully you messed up and he isn’t dead.” He stared at him blankly as what little color he had drained from his face.   
“You mean like a zombie?” He looked over at Clint “Yes. had he stayed in control just a moment longer this would have been irreversible. Remind me to never let you three near anything even slightly magical unless I have a death wish. Now you three were cursed by a lonely poltergeist that’s it. She enjoyed your company and hoped you would be convinced to stay if you were stuck like that. She has agreed to fix you if she is allowed one week each to hang around you. The weeks are up to her and they will probably be the most inconvenient of weeks for you but you really have no choice so you will agree to those terms. As for the Captain, ghouls are strictly out of my orders jurisdiction. I will need to consult Death herself. We can’t leave him alone he is an easy target for any malevolent entity to take advantage of him. We need someone who can fend off magic. Wait here.” 

Strange returned once again this time with Loki. “Why does it have to be him?” Clint groaned. Loki looked around at them and rolled his eyes. “ I am capable of both using and stopping magic. You three and your idiocy have pretty much put out a homing beacon to the supernatural world. Everyone has been talking about the three mortal idiots who went to a ghost party and were trapped by a poltergeist. You are lucky it was not a party held by Fae folk. We would have never seen you again.” Loki seemed almost as upset with them as Strange was. He turned and looked at Steve. “He does not have much time left. Such a horrible way to end up. I will call upon Death you work on these three.” Strange nodded. “I appreciate your assistance. Hopefully we will find ourselves back here in better circumstances.” He opened a portal and ushered the three of them through it. Loki turned back to Steve. “Well then Captain We have a ferry to catch.”

He hated dealing with Death. She was cold and calculating and she always got what she wanted however he hoped that for once she was not interested in the Captain. He was not surprised to find her waiting when they arrived. “ Ah Loki. I find you here once again and yet I sense you are not here to try and bargain for your lost mother.” He bowed to her. “My lady, I have come at the request of a sorcerer supreme. It would appear that the lingering results of Samhain have had some unintended consequences. I present to you Captain Rogers. He is the victim of a failed possession that nearly resulted in the creation of a ghoul.” She raised an eyebrow as she moved her hands over his body. “What do you ask of me trickster? I have my own things to attend to.” He nodded “Yes, It was my hope that you might be able to bring the Captain back from the jaws of death. This is no natural way to die and it is certainly not a death befitting a hero.” She pondered for a moment. “ If I do this for you, then you must stop trying to bargain for your mother. While I know you mean well much time has passed and she has moved on to a better resting place. To recall her to this world from the next would be cruel.” He took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes my lady.” 

She took Steve in her arms. “I will return him in a moment. I can stop death from coming for him today but he will need to recover physically from the effects of both a botched possession and a botched ghoul creation. I suspect that your sorcerer will be able to handle that part.” She disappeared with Steve and returned a few moments later with a piece of parchment in hand. “Give this to the sorcerer. You may go now.” 

When they returned Strange and the others were still gone. He took it upon himself to put the Captain to bed rather than leave him in the chair. A while later they returned seemingly back to normal. He met Strange outside of the room. “She has done her part. He will need rest. She said to give this to you, that you could handle the rest. If you don’t need me I will be going.” He headed towards the door. “Loki wait, what did you have to give her in return?” He turned back to him “Nothing I haven’t learned to live without.” He continued out the door. Strange opened the parchment from Death and looked it over and then went out to the others. “You three have a long night ahead of you, here is everything you need to do to help with his recovery. Follow these instructions to the letter no exceptions. If he does not improve by the morning bring him to me. 

After a long night of burning sage every other hour and several other ,as Clint described them , hokey remedies they could see a definite change in Steve. His breathing was much better and he was getting color back. When he finally woke up they all breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at Bucky “Glad to have you back. All of you.” He nodded “Sorry about that. I can’t believe I almost killed you.” He raised his hand. “I would feel better if we just never spoke of this ever again and next year you have to promise me you won’t go to any graveyard parties.” They all laughed. “Don’t worry, I think we can all agree we won't make that mistake ever again. I’m gonna go and finally take this stupid cat costume off how about you Bartonstein?” He nodded “yea. I’m sure someone is wondering where the hell we are.” Bucky left him to get some rest but he wasn’t tired. He pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw a picture of a Queen who kept watch over him as she watched her son make a sacrifice that would make him as worthy as his brother. Perhaps Thor was right to keep trying with him and perhaps it was actually working.


End file.
